Rise Of The Guardians: El Despertar de las Hadas
by The Mystery Girl 245
Summary: A pasado un año desde que Pitch llevó acabo su plan y fue derrotado por los guardianes. Pero todo está a punto de cambiar cuando un nuevo mal resurja de las cenizas y los guardianes tengan que obtener la ayuda de un hada, que extrañamente tiene algo que ver con el pasado de nuestro guardián de la diversión.
1. Prólogo

_**Existo desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

Recuerdo despertar de una eterna oscuridad. Simplemente no sabía lo que hacía ahí, en medio de un lago congelado, pero algo me decía que era importante. Voltee a mi alrededor pero todo estaba cubierto por árboles y nieve. Fue cuando empecé a notar que no sentía el frío al estar sobre el hielo. Era muy extraño. Me levanté del suelo cuidadosamente y temerosa de que mi peso fuera suficiente para quebrantarlo. No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero realmente era algo delgado y mi tez muy clara.

No le di mucha importancia a mi apariencia así que caminé hasta estar en la nieve.

 _ **¿Quién soy yo?**_

Después de estar segura en tierra, me di una pequeña mirada. Llevaba puesta una ropa de mi época, o al menos lo suponía. Le di una checada a mi cabello, aunque quede en shock cuando note que era tan blanco como la misma nieve que pisaba. Entonces comencé a sentir un raro hormigueo en la espalda y un brillo azulado dio paso a que aparecieran un par de alas. No sabía que pensar, tenía miedo. Probé aletear un poco y parecía que estaban conectadas con mis pensamientos.

"Vuelen..." solo pensé y en unos instantes ya estaba muy elevada del suelo. Di unas cuantas vueltas en el aire para luego pararme en la copa de un árbol y observar a mí alrededor. Pude notar un pequeño pueblo a la distancia, pero lo que más acaparó mi atención fue la bella luna llena que se imponía sobre las estrellas del cielo. Solo bastaba verla unos segundos para quedarte hipnotizado por ella. Sonará extraño, pero sentía que me llamaba. Era como si quisiera revelarme algo.

 _ **Mi nombre es Luna Snow...**_

Sin esperar nada, ese pensamiento llego a mi mente. Así que ese era mi nombre. Suena... lindo, eso creo. Di un leve suspiro y tomé el valor suficiente para acercarme volando al pueblo. No deseaba ser descubierta, así que aterricé un poco antes para entrar caminando y no levantar sospechas. Aunque seguramente muchos me juzgarán con su mirada. Mis alas se ocultaron justo al tocar nuevamente el suelo. Caminé viendo todo con curiosidad pues realmente no sabía dónde estaba. No poseía ningún recuerdo de antes del lago congelado. Lo único que sabía era mi nombre, que había llegado a mí como si la luna me lo hubiera dicho. Algo cabizbaja seguí con mi recorrido hasta toparme con una gran edificación de madera. En un letrero alcancé a leer "Posada: Lirio Azul". Toqué a la puerta con curiosidad y por alguna razón, sabía lo que era una posada. La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a una señora de aspecto mayor. Era regordeta y tenía varias pecas alrededor de su cuerpo. Su cabello ya canoso estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta.

\- Buenas noches, jovencita - dice ella con una voz suave.

\- Buenas... noches - respondo lo más amable posible - disculpe que le moleste, pero me preguntaba... ¿Tendrá alguna habitación disponible?

\- Me temo que no - dice ella con un tono entristecido - pero si no te importa, podrías dormir en la sala. Comprendo si no lo aceptas...

\- ¡No se preocupe! Incluso un espacio en el suelo hubiera sido suficiente - digo.

\- Me parece perfecto - acto seguido entro a la posada, aislándome del frío de afuera, que por alguna razón, jamás llegue a sentir.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola Lector s!**

 **Bienvenidos nuevamente a esta historia, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

* * *

*Actualidad*

Era un día normal para la vida de Norte, o como la mayoría le conoce, Santa Claus. Después de una mañana ajetreada con los yetis y su discusión sobre los preparativos para la siguiente Navidad, estaba relajándose en su despacho pensando en nuevas ideas para crear los mejores juguetes que jamás hubieran existido. Realmente amaba su trabajo, y como no hacerlo. Ver las sonrisas de los niños con sus regalos el 25 de Diciembre era simplemente la mejor experiencia de todas.

Justamente estaba dándole algunos detalles a sus últimas creaciones cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella apareció alguien a quien conocía perfectamente.

\- ¡Phill! ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que toques la puerta antes de entrar? - dice el gran hombre con su remarcado acento ruso dirigiéndose a su gran compatriota Yeti, con quien llevaba muchos años de trabajo compartido. Por más que le recordará, siempre entraba haciendo un gran estruendo, perturbando la tranquilidad del lugar.

Phill solo menciono algunas palabras en un dialecto sumamente extraño, pero que era conocido por su gran compañero y más que nada, jefe.

\- ¿Problemas con el globo? ¿Nuevamente? - Norte tocó sus sienes, sumamente preocupado. Tenía un presentimiento, uno muy malo. Dejo todo su trabajo al lado para tomar sus espadas y salir del despacho, siguiendo a su gran amigo, Phill.

Mientras pasaban, los demás Yetis iban de un lugar a otro, trabajando con todos los juguetes, claramente ejerciendo el trabajo que pertenecía a su área. También estaban los elfos, aunque normalmente se metían en uno que otro problema, creyendo que su trabajo era uno de los más importantes en el Polo.

Justamente llegaron al centro de la edificación, donde se alzaba un gran globo terráqueo con muchas luces amarillas en él. Todo parecía normal, como la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Phill, ¿Estás seguro qué...? - expreso el ruso antes de ser interrumpido por un gran estruendo en el cuál aparecieron miles de mariposas negras crubriendo el globo. Acto seguido, se escuchó una gran carcajada que seguramente le erizó la piel a más de alguno. Pero esa carcajada era... distinta. No era una voz masculina como a la que estaban acostumbrados. Era femenina y realmente daba miedo.

\- Moya mat'...*- expresó en su lengua natal Norte, para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a un panel, donde había varios botones y palancas - Muchachos, hagan los preparativos. Volveremos a tener visita - acto seguido Norte activó la palanca que encendía la Aurora Boreal. Era la señal. La que advertía a los Guardianes de un peligro eminente y una urgente reunión en el Polo.

Todos tenían sus actividades diarias. Tooth estaba en su palacio, revisando los dientes que sus pequeñas ayudantes traían de todas partes del mundo y se preguntaba los bellos recuerdos que podían guardar. Era su trabajo y título, guardiana de los recuerdos. Por eso los dientes debían ser sumamente cuidados. Para que las memorias fueran regresadas a los niños cuando más lo necesitaran.

Bunnymud se encontraba en su Madriguera, preparando la próxima Pascua, que estaba relativamente cercana. Pintaba sus pequeñas creaciones con bastante calma, pues deseaba ver en el rostro de los niños aquella esperanza que siempre había brindado al mundo. A veces era muy perfeccionista con su trabajo, por lo que solía empezar los preparativos con meses de anticipo. Ésta vez llevaba mucho por adelantado, por lo que se le veía menos nervioso de lo común.

Sandman se encontraba en alguna parte del mundo donde la noche apenas caía y todas las personas se encontraban dentro de sus camas, listos para dormir. Él extendió su arena mágica en forma de tentáculos para que todas las personas pudieran soñar tranquilamente. La arena tomaba distintas formas, algunas tan magníficas como las obras de arte, por lo que era un espectáculo digno de apreciar. El guardián de los sueños siguió con su trabajo como solía hacerlo la mayoría del tiempo.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Jack Frost se encontraba en Burgess, dándole a los niños una de las típicas nevadas del año. Era cierto que no llevaba mucho tiempo bajo el juramento de ser el protector de los niños al igual que los demás, pero realmente tomaba en serio su trabajo. Claro que eso no le impedía tener el mismo humor de siempre, no por algo era el guardián de la diversión. Durante los últimos meses, la cantidad de niños creyentes en él había aumentado considerablemente y sus poderes se volvían fuertes cada día. Por ahora se encontraba jugando una guerra de nieve con Jamie y sus demás amigos. Aunque, volteando al cielo por accidente se dio cuenta de la gran aurora boreal que lo pintaba. Y él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

-¡JACK! ¿Sucede algo? - gritó Jamie sacando al albino de sus pensamientos.

\- Jamie... - dijo acercándose al menor - Parece ser tiempo de que me vaya, creo que hay problemas...

\- Oh... - expresó un poco desanimado el castaño niño de ojos risueños.

\- No te preocupes, volveré lo más rápido que pueda. Como conejo... - acto seguido Jack revolvió el cabello de su amigo mientras reían y despidiéndose de los demás niños, emprendió su viaje hacia el Polo.

De alguna manera u otra, los guardianes se percataron de la gran Aurora Boreal en el cielo y emprendieron su viaje hacia el Polo, donde Norte ya les esperaba con ansias. Una vez que todos llegaron y se acomodaron lo más pronto posible, llegó el tiempo de la verdad.

\- Espero que tengas una buena razón para llamarnos - expresó Bunnymud entre dientes y algo tenso - puede que lleve adelantado mi trabajo, pero aún tengo que terminarlo.

Norte solo rodó los ojos mostrándose un poco frustrado.

\- ¿Por qué los conejos tienden a ser tan nerviosos? - lanzó su pregunta al aire sin esperar a ser respondida.

\- Lo llevan en sus genes... - murmuró Jack burlándose de Bunny, por lo cual recibió un codazo por parte de este - Auch... ¡Eso dolió! - se quejó el joven guardián.

\- Yo que tu mantenía la boca cerrada, Frost... - replicó Bunny.

\- ¡Claro! Como digas, Canguro... - refunfuño el albino. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada fulminante antes de terminar su pequeña discusión.

\- ¡BASTA! - pronunció Norte con su potente voz - No los he reunido aquí para que empiecen con sus discusiones - acto seguido Norte se colocó en el centro de todos sus compañeros - Me temo que no les tengo buenas noticias. Una nueva fuerza maligna se ha levantado, y es muy distinta a lo que hemos enfrentado anteriormente... - el ruso cruzó sus brazos - En mis años como guardián, jamás pensé que llegaríamos a esto.

\- Pero... ¿A qué nos enfrentamos esta vez, Norte? - preguntó Tooth, quien se había mantenido callada hasta éste momento.

\- Aún no estoy del todo seguro, pero por lo que mis ojos presenciaron, se trata de magia oscura -.

\- ¿Magia Oscura? - preguntó el albino bastante desconcertado.

\- Jack, hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes - continuó Norte con la plática - la magia oscura fue un gran problema incluso para Pitch, pues sus pesadillas son débiles ante ella. Aquellos que controlaban esta magia, se convertían en personas malignas que esparcían el terror.

\- Quien lo diría... El mal puede venir de distintos lados - susurró el joven guardián.

\- Normalmente las personas que se entregaban a tal magia, terminaban formando parte del reino de las hadas oscuras... -.

\- ¿Hadas? ¿Existen? - replicó Jack.

\- Oh, si. Es algo que olvidamos mencionarte...- expresó Tooth con un leve titubeo - las hadas son criaturas tan antiguas como el mismo Hombre de la Luna. Antes eran las encargadas de mantener la luz en la Tierra, pero un día, un grupo de ellas, llenas de curiosidad, hicieron un antiguo ritual que les daría la posibilidad de tener más que un solo talento. Algo salió mal y el hechizo fue revertido hacia ellas. Perdieron sus talentos y se llenaron de odio y oscuridad.

\- Esas hadas malignas solo deseaban esparcir el terror en la Tierra, por lo que empezó una larga guerra contra las hadas de los otros reinos, con tal de expandir su oscuridad, no les importaba tener que pisotear a las demás. Perdieron todo rastro de lo que alguna vez fueron... - continuo Norte - Hubo muchas muertes inocentes. Aunque, gracias a las hadas de cristal, fue posible detenerlas. Unas valientes guerreras descubrieron que la nieve tenía efectos dañinos en contra de las hadas oscuras, por lo que se creó un arma con el que se les derrotó. La mayoría de las hadas oscuras no sobrevivieron, pero las que sobraron juraron vengarse de alguna manera y desaparecieron totalmente. Hasta ahora...

\- ¿Y qué es lo que planeamos hacer? - preguntó con duda el joven guardián.

\- Aún no tengo clara esa parte... - contestó Norte - solo nos queda esperar un milagro.

Y como si esas palabras hubieran bastado, justo por el ventanal se alzaba una gran luna azulada.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Es el Hombre de la Luna! - exclamó Tooth. Acto seguido, todos voltearon hacia el Tragaluz, donde un haz brillante ya entraba al lugar, levantando una gran piedra azul.

\- Parece qué... elige a un nuevo guardián... - dijo Tooth con una gran sorpresa - ¿Acaso será la señal que necesitábamos para resolver nuestro problema? ¿Quién creen que sea?

La gran piedra empezó a brillar intensamente mientras ya se dibujaba una silueta sobre ella.

\- La Marmota no, por favor... - rogó el Pooka casi poniéndose de rodillas, a lo que Jack no pudo evitar reír.

\- Nunca entenderé tu miedo por ella... - se mofó el joven peliblanco antes de recibir una mirada asesina por parte de su compañero.

Sandman, quien no había intervenido durante toda la reunión, intentó explicar con su arena lo sucedido con la Marmota, pero paró al darse cuenta que solo había revuelto las cosas.

Justamente se acababa de dibujar la silueta de la persona elegida sobre la piedra, y todos la miraron con algo de curiosidad, más el joven guardián, pues le parecía un suceso muy inesperado.

\- Luna Snow... - nombró Norte con su voz profunda.

\- ¡Si! ¡Al fin una chica! - exclamó llena de felicidad Tooth para volver a la su posición normal después de recibir miradas extrañas por parte de su equipo - Digo... Es genial recibir a una chica...

\- ¿Luna... Snow? - exclamó el peliblanco acercándose a la piedra para tener una mejor vista de la silueta. Ésta era femenina, un poco alta y con un cuerpo bien definido. También contaba con cabello largo y un par de alas brillantes.

\- Jack, ella es una de las pocas hadas de cristal existentes hoy en día - mencionó Norte.

\- Más bien, de las pocas que se sabe, viven en lo que ellas conocen como "Tierra Firme". Ósea, el mundo de los humanos - corrigió Bunnymud - Norte la conoció hace mucho tiempo, son viejos amigos.

\- Me parece que tienen la misma edad Jack... - mencionó Norte.

\- Es... interesante saberlo... - dice el peliblanco no tomandole mucha importancia - Entonces... ¿Quién irá por ella? - preguntó el guardián, haciendo que el lugar se silenciara por completo - Oh, Vamos, ¡No tienen que estar hablando en serio! - exclamó un poco irritado.

\- Fuiste el último guardián nombrado, es la tradición... - se burló un poco el Pooka.

\- Pero, para evitar incidentes como el otro año... - menciona Norte refiriéndose al Conejo de Pascua - Yo te acompañaré.

\- Suena bien... ¿A qué hora partimos? - indicó el joven guardián con su cayado en mano, tenía un presentimiento, uno muy curioso. Y tenía que ver con esa hada.


End file.
